What the hell was in the punch?
by Love Yah Like A Fanfic Baby
Summary: Your buddy Alfred just barged into your apartment and dragged you out to go to a party where soon enough, things get very interesting. EnglandxReader


**Hello lovelies!~ I got distracted and wrote this! xDD Oh well! ENJOY~~ EnglandxReader**

**Hetalia belongs to our lovely troll king Himaruya. **

* * *

"Alfred...Where the hell are you taking me?" You groan as you look out the window of Alfred's car. He had busted into your apartment while you where taking a nap and dragged you out babbling something about Gilbert and his house.

"Cheer up, (_n/a_)!" He laughs. "It'll be fun!" Alfred pats your shoulder.

He continues driving until you pull up at a rather large house that has lights peering out of the windows and music blasting so loud you knew which house you where going to a block away.

"Oh god, Alfred...Not another one of Gil's parties..." In a swift movement your head connected roughly to the dashboard with a sigh. You remember the last party in which someone had put something very illegal in the punch that made everyone sick for two weeks.

"Oh, c'mon dude! You just figured out where we were going? I mean, Gilbo invited you at the meeting today, didn't he?" He raises an eyebrow as he opens the car door.

"Well, you didn't exactly elaborate, did you? And I wasn't exactly paying attention at all today..." Your head still on the dashboard, you remembered the little 'encounter' you had with a drunk Francis the night before. Resulting in a naked man sleeping on your front lawn, the constant thoughts of getting a restraining order and the eventful lack of sleep.

"What?! You didn't hear my totally awesome speech that totally dissed Ivan?! SO not cool!" After he drags you out of the car, he walks into the house mumbling something about 'that damn commie...'. Deciding you might as well get hammered than be a mope at home, you walk in after him and are greeted by the stench of alcohol and the blaring music that if turned any higher would make your ears bleed. Heading over to the punch bowl, someone bumps into you, and that someone was an already long drunk Gilbert.

" Hey, (_n/a_)!" He was slurring like a mad man as he handed you a drink. "Just get here? Take this and go have -hic- fun!" And just like that he was pulled away by a very drunk Roderich..Man that guy was completely different when he was drunk, and frankly looked fantastic without his shirt off. No wonder Gilbert dated him. After taking a few sips of the drink, you knew that there was probably more alcohol than juice in it, but what the hell, it tasted good, really good. What the hell was in it?

After finishing your...how many did you have? You certainly didn't know, and cared even less. You found yourself hanging upside down from the couch watching Alfred being dragged away by Ivan into a nearby bedroom, which you found hilarious and laughed as you got up and tried to find yourself another drink. Pushing through the crowd of bodies, you feel as though someone is watching you from behind, you brush it off because you REALLY want that drink. You finally get to the bowl to find it empty.

"Fuuuckkk..." You groan and brush your (H/C) colored hair out of your face. What the hell where you going to do now? You lifted yourself onto the counter and let your legs swing back and forth as you thought about your impending boredom. Suddenly a thought pops in your head and you walk towards the kitchen, there's gotta be some booze in there! You almost rip open ever cabinet in the kitchen to find nothing, feeling defeated you slump down the counter and sit on the floor. After a moment, you realize that you didn't check the fridge, you pull it open to find a plethora of boozy goodness stashed ALLLLL the way in the back of the fridge.

"AHAHH!" You shout in victory as you attempt to reach for it, but you stop when you feel something against your backside.

"What the...?" You straighten yourself and attempt to turn yourself around when strong arms wrap around your waist.

"'Ello there my lovely~" A thick British accent greeted you as it made its way to your ear and registered in your brain that the only one that had that voice would be none other than Arthur Kirkland, the man you've had a huge crush on for a while now. Your face reddened instantly, as cliché as it might be, you have wanted him to hold you like that, and having fantasies about it didn't help either.

Arthur's head nuzzled against your neck and your hair. "Mmmm~ You smell nice love." He smirks against your neck. "..I bet you taste good too..." At that he licks your neck and a slight moan escapes your mouth, this seems to encourage him to further kiss and lick your neck, soon nibbling and letting his hands wander around you. Except for the moans you let escape, you were completely speechless and completely loving every moment. Suddenly, one of his hands plunges into your pants and begins to rub you through your panties, getting illicit and shameless moans from you in return.

"Ah...I see you like that. Good. There will be more if you're a good girl~" He turns you over and kisses you deeply, you two only part when you were absolutely out of breath. In that time you looked him over and if you could get a boner, you would've. Arthur was in a traditional British police uniform with the four top buttons open, showing his very well toned chest. Even though he was a little short for a man, he was still taller than you and even though he was slim, he had a very beautifully toned body that you longed to see more of. Thank heavens for the person who won the bet to make him wear this and get him this drunk to want to do this with you, you thought you could melt right there. Arthur smirked. Oh god, you loved that smirk, it was one of the sexiest things you have ever seen.

"Like what you see, love?" He pulls you closer to him, his hands on your hips.

"Do I have to answer that obvious question?" Your (E/C) colored eyes burned with hunger as you looked into his, his piercing green eyes laced with the same intensity. You smirk at him and place a teasing kiss on his jaw line.

Arthur growls into your ear. "Oooh...Bad girl...Am I going to have to take you in?" A devious look in his eyes makes your whole body shudder.

"Officer, I am concealing a highly dangerous weapon. But your going to have to find it yourself~" You whisper to him, tugging on his shirt.

"Well, well...I'll have to frisk you then...in private." Arthur's voice is filled with want and his eyes clouded with lust as he cuffs you and carries you bridal style to an available bedroom, placing you on the bed and locking the door. Walking back over to you, he peels off every part of his attire except for his hat and his belt, god...he looked SO much better without clothes, and with just the belt and hat turned you on even more.

Arthur towers over you and licks his lips. "Time to search you...thoroughly." At this, he ripped off anything you had on and you where now completely revealed to him, the thought made you blush. Although, Arthur's hands now distracted you from the thought as he wandered over you with a devilish smirk, holding your arms up with one hand.

"Hmm...not here...not here...not here either.." He repeated until his hand wandered south and he put two fingers inside you, your body arched in pleasure as he rubbed you roughly.

"Hmm...I can't reach. Gonna have to search with something...bigger." Arthur kisses you passionately and then kisses his way down to your chest and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking.

He suddenly thrusts inside you. "Ahh...(_n/a_)...You're so tight...Driving me crazy..."

You grunt with impatience. "Arthur...move!" You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him, opening your mouth to allow him access.

Arthur smiles at you. "Impatient are we?" He chuckles. "Alright then, I wont go easy on you." He thrusts hard into you, then harder and harder; soon finding that sweet spot that makes you scream his name. This encouraging the Brit to try to hit that spot again, and again he did, sending the pleasure racing through your body and your stomach starts to heat up, signaling your time is close.

"Ahhh...A-Arthur...I-I'm going to..." You stutter out as he continues to hit the spot over and over.

"I know...Me too..." He breathes and not a moment too soon, you both hit your climaxes at the same time and fall into each other in a mess of legs and arms wrapped around each other. Arthur leans close to you and kisses you gently, removing the cuffs.

"I love you, (_n/a_)." Arthur mouths against your lips, wanting to respond but failing, you fall asleep cradled by the man you love the most.

~ ~ ~ + The Next Morning + ~ ~ ~

You awaken with your head on someone's chest. Oh no. Your head snaps up, hitting the man in the chin.

"Ow...That hurt..damn it." You mumble as you rub your head.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" The man sits up rubbing his chin and looks at you. "Well, good morning to you too." He chuckles, still rubbing his chin.

You look at the man in shock as you remember everything from last night, him staring back at you with a look that looked like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Completely embarrassed, you jump up and wrap a sheet around yourself, pick up your clothes and head into the bathroom attached to the room to find a sleeping Gilbert and Roderich tangled in each other. Your face reddens even more and you close the door. You stand there awkwardly and attempt to speak.

"I-I...Um...Sorry...about...yesterday.." Your gaze is downcast to the floor.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Arthur's expression was normal, but questioning.

"That..I...Took advantage of the situation...with us both being drunk..." Speaking of drunk, hell, you had the worst hangover EVER.

Arthur just chuckles.

"What are you laughing about?" You raise an eyebrow.

"You were the only drunk one, love." He smiles and walks towards you, still butt naked.

You turn your head away and your face looks like Antonio's tomatoes. Wait. He was SOBER? "Wait. WHAT." You turn your head back to see him right in front of you looking directly at you. You want to turn away again but your eyes are fixated on his. God, his eyes were gorgeous. He wraps his arms around you again.

"You were the only one drunk, so I guess I would apologise, but...you seemed to have liked it, a lot." He kisses you and it feels amazing, like the first time...This time you practically melt into the kiss.

"So...How about round two?" He smirks at you.

You blush and smile. "What do you think, cheeky bastard?"

After that, you forgot everything about your hangover.

* * *

**REALLY hope you enjoyed that! Rate and Review if you don't mind! I love to hear my readers opinions. :DD**


End file.
